


The Mirror's Gaze

by Daridian



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Frigg is a bad ass mother, I don't like Sif, Loki Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki present meets Loki past, M/M, Plans, Scheming, Thor is clueless, Time Travel, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daridian/pseuds/Daridian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's banishment is a stroke of good fortune that sets Loki's plan to rule Asgard ahead many paces. However before he can capitalize on his brother's woe another presence steps in. Loki is forced to contend with his future self and whatever destructive path he is being pushed towards. Eventually he begins to understand just how stacked the deck is against him, and that the intentions of his counterpart might not be to his benefit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mirror's Gaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's banishment is a stroke of good fortune that sets Loki's plan to rule Asgard ahead many paces. However before he can capitalize on his brother's woe another presence steps in. Loki is forced to contend with his future self and whatever destructive path he is being pushed towards. Eventually he begins to understand just how stacked the deck is against him, and that the intentions of his counterpart might not be to his benefit.

**The Mirror’s Gaze**

**_~ Which counts us out our numbered days ~_ **

****

“You must hold the throne in your father’s stead.” Frigg said. Her tone rang with all the authority of her position as Queen of the Asgard, but her expression was motherly as she turned toward the youngest prince. She gazed at him from her place beside Odin’s bed, waiting for a response.

 

Loki couldn’t speak. The opportunity was all that he could have hoped for, the chance to prove his superiority over his brother. More than anything he wanted the responsibility, wanted to grasp Gungnir and seize the throne that was his by right. However, his mouth would not form the words that would permit him to take it. He tried, but his tongue would not move. Vexation swept through him as he sat silent beneath Frigg’s expecting regard.

 

Finally his lungs drew in air and his lips obeyed his demands, “I cannot.” hastily he focused all his will on stopping himself from speaking but he was no more successful at that than he had been at forcing words out.

 

The shocked look that crossed the queen’s face matched what Loki felt, though her features held none of the anger that sparked within him.  She leaned forward, the reflection of the candles on her golden curls creating a halo about her head. “My son, the Odinsleep has overtaken your father and Thor_”

 

“Thor is a rash buffoon.” Loki could taste the venom in the words that were forced from his mouth. He wasn’t sure if what he felt surging inside of him was his own burning rage at being controlled or something else. “He is the Allfather’s heir nonetheless.”

 

“Odin has banished him, taken his titles.”

 

Emotions pitched again at the edge of Loki’s consciousness, now he was certain they did not belong to him. He had an instant to recognize _annoyance_ and _rage_ before **_focus_** swept in and vanquished them and his lips moved again. “Allfather cast Mjolnir into the Bifrost alongside my brother, surely Odin intends for Thor to return after he has learnt his lesson and reclaimed her. After he is deemed worthy again.” There was a hitch in his tone at the word brother, Frigg did not seem to notice it but Loki certainly had. He noted the way the word was spat out before the rest of the speech was dipped in honey. 

 

Frigg’s blue eyes softened and she absently stroked Odin’s forehead. Then she reached over her husband and grasped Loki’s hand from where he had been resting it on the blanket, “It gladdens my heart that you regard your brother so and to know that you see the extent of your father’s plan, but what until then? Would you leave Asgard without a king?”

 

Loki felt a sickening jolt shoot through him as his limbs moved of their own accord, his fingers sliding into his mother’s palm. Not only was an outside force controlling his voice, it commanded the rest of him as well.  Sudden fear for the queen’s safety had him grasping for the well of magic within him, mentally enunciating the words of a spell. The counter echoed in his mind as he finished the silent enchantment and Loki felt a shiver of _irritation_ followed by a sudden emptiness that had him reeling. He reached for his magic again, mutely snarled out the words, and nothing happened.

 

“When the Allfather led the Aesir to Midgard and chased the Jotnar back to their frozen stronghold….you ruled here. Did you not?” Was the response to Frigg’s query.

 

“I did, for a time. But I was not alone. I had the wisdom of Mimir and the Vanir to guide me.”

 

“We can call upon them again. Surely age has left them their wisdom as it has left you your beauty.”

 

Frigg gave a snort that was utterly unladylike. “If only we could craft your silvered words into jewelry. The Dvergr would flood Nidavellir with tears of envy.”

 

“Weeping dwarves, that is an image my mind could do without.” Loki’s body gave a dramatic shudder and he spoke on. “My tongue will weave neither steel nor silver; from me they’ll have no reason to soggy their beards.”

 

Shared amusement sounded in the chamber, a stark contrast to the panic that was spiraling inside him as he comprehended the extent of his helplessness. Was it a safeguard of Odin’s that turned him to a puppet? Had the Allfather ensorcelled him to ensure that Laufey’s offspring could never inherit the throne? The notion birthed a surge of betrayal even as Loki dismissed the thought. For all his lies and omissions the king was not so sly when it came to magic.

 

He jerked from his thoughts as he realized the queen had sobered, seriousness creasing the laughter from her eyes. “The line of succession falls to you. You are as ready to rule as Thor was,” She waved a hand to delay the start of Loki’s protest, “and it is your right”

 

“Thor was not ready.”

 

“He erred in his judgment by travelling to Jotunheim. You are not so impulsive; your cool head will do the realm good”

 

A sigh gusted from Loki as he rose from his father’s side to pace about the room. “I was careless enough to place the idea in his head. He was angry with father’s commands but he would not have confronted the Jotnar if I had not suggested it in jest.” The words were simple, but their utterance sent a tremble through Loki. A spell could not delve into his thoughts and memories to gather such information, not even one formed by the power of the Allfather.

 

“Loki-“

 

“I cannot rule.” His voice was sharp despite the bantered promise that his words would never contain steel. He stood to full height at the foot of the Allfather’s bed beneath the scrutiny of the queen. Loki could feel the rigidity of his stance even though he had no control over the movements, then he felt the sudden release of tension as a decision was made. “Heimdall and the loyal Aesir will not stand by while the spawn of Asgard’s greatest enemy holds dominion over them.”

 

Loki glimpsed Frigg’s stricken expression as his body spun towards the door and stalked out of the Allfather’s chambers. Her calls to return were drowned out by the sound of his footsteps as he hurried through the corridors.

 

That the entity controlling Loki knew the location of his personal chambers as well as the quickest route to get there was somehow not a surprise. He strode into the room, his voice uttering the words required to dispel the ward that was in place. Then he stepped further in and turned toward the mirror that hung on the far wall.

 

The reflection rippled, twisted, and changed. Loki stumbled briefly as the magical strings that had been commanding his limbs were severed. He steadied himself and snapped his gaze to the mirror. Rage at the mental violation stuttered to a halt as he took in what stood before him.

 

To say that the reflection was thinner was an understatement. He was bone and lean muscle beneath a thin layer of nearly translucent skin. His poison green eyes where bright against the shadows that rimmed them, piercing Loki as he waited with impatience he barely bothered to hide.

 

The silence lingered as Loki’s mind worked out what was going on. When he spoke he tried to adopt a controlled, curious tone that held no hint to his inner emotion. “Interesting. How?”

 

 _~You are aware of the spell. No doubt better than I, it has not been as long since you read it.~_ His voice was rough, each word spoken succinctly. He crossed his arms over his armor, the motion bringing attention to how insubstantial his body was.

 

Loki recalled an old tome, a badly copied version of a poorly translated text. “It was rather vague on details.”

 

A smirk appeared on the reflection’s lips. _~I’ve had a long time to figure out the exact components and methods.~_

 

Loki considered the implications. For someone who was immortal a long time could be a truly long time. How many centuries had passed while he studied? What had occurred to make such drastic measures necessary? He licked his lips, looking up to catch the green eyes that were the same as his own yet jarringly different. “You refused to rule Asgard. Have you lost my ambition?”

 

 _~Who knows of your true heritage?~_ His counterpart questioned, the condescending glance he sent towards Loki a match to his tone. _~Heimdall certainly, any of the warriors who followed Odin’s charge to the temple, other loyalists. Do you truly believe that any of them will stand by while you rule?~_

 

“Any act would be treason.” Loki said with conviction. He looked forward to punishing them for it, to exposing them as the hypocrites they were.

 

The reflection gave a biting chuckle. _~We are Jotun, a worm in the eyes of the great and noble Aesir.~_ His appearance twisted and he bared his teeth before adding. _~It can never be treason to usurp so low a creature.~_

 

“They_“

 

 _~Do I appear to you as someone who has achieved all that I set out to do?~_ He cut in. Leaving no time for Loki to respond he drew closer to the mirror, seeming as if he was about to burst through it, his eyes bore into Loki as he spoke intently. _~I know, I know how much you want the throne but until they are dealt with they will always be a threat to your plans.~_

 

“How do you suggest I handle them then?”

 

 _~With patience. If we take our time they will all be on their knees soon enough.~_ The thought brought identical grins to both of their expressions though the reflection’s was less subtle. _~Though at the moment there is an imperative matter. Sif and the Witless Three.~_

 

“What about them?” They were fools. Besides the occasional prank Loki rarely paid Thor’s lackeys any attention. The idea that they might somehow be important was more than a little startling.

 

 _~Their loyalty to Thor is not a thing to be underestimated.~_ The reflection said vaguely. Loki could barely hide the annoyance he felt at that useless answer. _~If my timing is correct they will soon be barging into the throne room with a grave matter to discuss with the Allfather.~_

 

“A grave matter?" Loki’s annoyance was cast aside as he perked up with interest.

 

 _~They refused to discuss it with me. They will not hesitate with Odin’s wife in command.~_ He moved to speak again then turned abruptly, looking at something to the side that was out of Loki’s view. His posture became rigid and he stated. _~I will join you again later.~_

 

“I have questions!” Loki protested.

 

There was a flash of edginess and some darker, unnamable emotion in the emerald eyes that paused to regard him. In that short moment of stillness trepidation nibbled at his confidence like a mouse tearing tidbits of flesh from the cosmic corpse of Ymir.

 

 _~They will be answered,~_ He promised, though the tone was too pointed to be sincere. Then his voice became soothing, silky as he spoke again. _~All the knowledge you could ever desire will be yours, but later. Go now.~_

 

Loki sighed as the taste of magic faded from the air and the mirror rippled. His true reflection stared back at him, rather than the pale, sunken cheeked vision of the future. An odd sort of numbness crept into his limbs as he quitted the chamber and his footsteps echoed against the marble floor, the hollow sound fading as he called upon shadows to conceal his journey toward the throne room.

 

**Next Time:**

 

Gungnir slammed upon the marble and the queen rose from the throne. She was as petite as ever though somehow the dais added to her presence, or perhaps it was the expression of fury that had crossed her otherwise delicate features.  With the staff clenched in her fist she stepped forward.

 

“You came here!” Frigg spoke. “To demand I defy the commands of the Allfather. You came here, to lay charges against my son.” Each word was loud and filled with icy rage.

 

“My queen_” Sif moved to step back, though since she had been mid-bow the motion was anything but graceful.

 

“You will be silent while I am speaking.”

 

Loki shoved his hand over his mouth just in time to silence the snickers that were about to burst from him. His green eyes glinted and he felt a mirroring swell of mirth from as the future’s reflection settled again in the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, let me know what you think of that. Seriously the amount of feedback I get is directly proportional to the speed at which the rest will come out. I don't have a beta, so comments will be my only way of figuring out what needs to change/what is good, feel free to be honest if you don't like something. Also, just so you know, I do intend for the chapters to be much longer than this one.


	2. the Watchers and the Watched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif fills the ears of the queen with accusations against Loki, but her words are not given the reception she was expecting. Later Loki meets her and, pretending that he has no idea of her claims against him, tricks her into going to Midgard to see Thor. As things seem to be going well for Loki, Heimdal reports strife among the Jotnar; they are preparing for war.

“Allfather, we must speak with you.”  
  
  
Loki shrank deeper into the shade of the pillar as Sif’s voice boomed and the warrior woman stormed into the throne room. Darkness closed in a the Liesmith’s silent command, gossamer threads of shadows rose and wove a pattern to further hide him from sight. An unnecessary precaution considering how entangled he was in the gloom, but it soothed the paranoia that shivered and skulked inside of him.  
  
  
The warrior maid kept her head bent in reverence to the one who she thought she approached, raising her gaze as she stepped within view of the throne. She spotted the slight form of Frigg where the imposing figure of Odin should have sat and came to an abrupt stop. “My queen?!”  
  
  
“Where’s Odin?” demanded Frandal from his position at Sif’s heel. The lack of respect in his tone received an unseen, contemptuous glare and Loki’s malcontented rumble sent the shadows seething.  
  
  
“My husband has fallen into the Odinsleep.” Frigg’s voice, impassive as always in the face of Thor’s impertinent friends, calmed him. “I rule until he wakes. What is your business?”  
  
  
Sif hesitated, but not for more than a moment. Frigg was the wife of their king and the mother of their most trusted friend. “It concerns your son.”  
  
  
“Thor?”  
  
  
“No, Loki.”  
  
  
“Oh?” The queen graced the warrior maid with a smile that invited her to continue.  
  
  
“The Jotnar who breached the treasure room didn’t use the Bifrost.” Sif paused, expecting the connection to be obvious to everyone. A beat of silence passed, and then a second, she frowned and added. “Loki is the only one who can elude Heimdall’s gaze.”  
  
  
From his place in the shadows, Loki hissed. He felt a renewed surge of dislike for the woman and bared his teeth in a smile as the shadows coiled at his fingertips, sipping at his anger. She had always been spiteful and suspicious, even before he bespelled her precious hair. She was a petty, vindictive brat but she was not as oblivious as he always assumed.  
  
  
“Loki is the only one you know of who possesses such abilities.” Frigg corrected. The soft tap of her fingers against the armrests belied her outwards serenity. “Surely you are aware there are those among the Jotnar who use magic.”  
  
  
Sif held tight to her conviction, crossing her arms and jutting her chin out as she spoke again. “Laufey said, ‘the house of Odin is full of traitors.’”  
  
  
“Laufey said.” A queen did not scoff, though Frigg’s tone indicated that she wished to. She placed her hands in her lap to cease their tapping. “Of course you take his word. How would our greatest enemy benefit from deceit?”  
  
  
The determination of the warrior maid would not be quelled. “Loki claims to speak for the good of Asgard, but he has ever been jealous of Thor.”  
  
  
“Then why does he not rule?” The queen queried.  
  
  
“What?!”  
  
  
“Loki is next in the line of succession, not I. Yet when the Allfather fell my son refused to take the throne.” Frigg gave a moment for that revelation to sink in before asking, “Are these baseless accusations all you have brought for me?”  
  
  
Sif and her companions shared a glance. Everyone knew the tenacity of the warrior maid. She was the bull who trampled over those in opposition to her mastery of battle; it would take far more than a brief argument to sway her mind. However, she would let the matter rest until she found a better way to articulate and persuade the queen to her side. She addressed Frigg again. “We would ask you to end Thor’s banishment.”  
  
  
“No.” Came the immediate and succinct response of the queen. Her eyebrows rose as she observed the warrior maid's reaction.  
  
  
“No?!” The warrior maiden blanched as she recalled who she addressed. She placed her sword hand above her heart and bent in deference.  
  
  
Gungnir slammed upon the marble and the queen rose from the throne. Somehow the dais added to her petite presence, or perhaps it was the expression of fury that had crossed her otherwise delicate features. With the staff clenched in her fist she stepped forward.  
  
  
“You come here!” Frigg spoke. “To demand I defy the commands of the Allfather. You come here, to lay charges against my son.” She spoke, each word loud and filled with icy rage.  
  
  
“My queen_” Sif moved to step back, though since she had been mid-bow the motion was anything but graceful.  
  
  
“You will be silent while I am speaking.”  
  
  
Loki shoved his hand over his mouth in time to silence the snickers that were about to burst from him. His green eyes glinted and there was a mirroring swell of mirth from as the future’s reflection settled again in the back of his mind. His attention turned from Sif’s sullen expression as pressure built inside his skull. It throbbed, and a burst of _frustration_ followed as the pain dissipated. The anticipated loss of control did not occur, as the pain ebbed away his future self settled in to lurk and hawk the proceedings through his eyes. Almost as if his counterpart wasn’t present enough to wrest command of the body away from its rightful owner, as if the strength used but a few hours before had been sapped. That curiosity would have to be explored later, Frigg spoke again  
  
  
“I do not care for this vendetta you harbor against my son. Nor do I care for the way you think a king’s decision can be overturned by your whim.”  
  
  
Sif made as if to protest, and then by force of will kept her mouth shut. It was Volstagg who spoke. “It’s our duty to bring our suspicions forward.”  
  
  
Frigg’s attention shifted to him. “Was it not your duty to come forward when Thor acted to defy the Allfather?” She waited, and then when none of the warriors could say anything to that she raised a hand and flicked at the air to dismiss them. “I license your departure.”  
  
  
The warrior performed a synchronized bow before they turned in silence from the throne and their queen. They moved towards the exit with hurried steps, just slow enough not to be considered fleeing. Loki let a breath of relief out before he found his poison green eyes drawn to the queen as she steepled her fingers and lowered her head in thought. She spoke to the empty room, her voice soft and strained. “I see now. I understand.”  
  
  
The Liesmith confronted the urge to quit the darkness and offer comfort to the woman who, though not his relation by blood, had ever been his mother. He stamped out the impulse and glided through the shadows along the wall leading to the door. He scowled as he made his way through the well lit halls, thinking of Sif and her three pets.  
  
  
“This changes my, our, plans.” He spoke to the mirror as he stepped into his chamber. “That cunt and her curs will need to be dealt with.”  
  
  
The surface rippled but his true reflection remained. _~She knew we were watching.~_  
  
  
“How would Sif_”  
  
  
 _~Not her. The queen knew we were there, why else would she make such a show of defending us?~_  
  
  
Loki floundered, bewildered that his future self’s thought process did not follow the same path as his. Irritation teased its way through him at the advent of this unexpected distraction. He reined in his impatience. “Why should it matter if mother_” His words halted once again as venomous rage burst from where the other perched in the back of his mind.  
  
  
 _~She is **not** my mother!~_  
  
  
Loki addressed that with a frown, Frigg was the sole being one who remained loyal to him throughout all his past mischief and he did not like doubt being cast upon her. The strength of his counterpart’s reaction was very telling, it added to the bank of knowledge and suspicions that already grew in his thoughts. He forced calm upon himself, casting his emotions away even as the other fumed in the back of his mind. “What do you suggest we do about Sif’s accusations?”  
  
  
The surface of the mirror distorted; light, darkness, and the colors of the chamber twisting together in a sudden display of violence. The faux reflection appeared then, Loki first noted the annoyed expression identical to the one he wore. As if it was Loki distracting them from the more imperative subject. Then Loki noticed something else, along his jaw a pattern of faint bruising had appeared where they had not been before.  
  
  
 _~Allay any suspicions they have raised and then get rid of them.~_  
  
  
The notion sent a thrill through the Liesmith, along with a chill at how dismissively the reflection made the suggestion. Did the memory of Sif as their childhood friend mean nothing to this future version of himself? That sentimentality had stayed his hand whenever he considered causing lasting harm to the warrior maid in the past. “Would killing them not be too obvious?”  
  
  
 _~Avoid them then? Allow them to continue to plot against us.~_ The mirror said and gave him a stare that Loki identified with ease, it was the practiced expression he used when he wanted others to know how dimwitted he thought they were.  
  
  
Loki scowled at his counterpart. “Perhaps I shall invite them to become a part of my scheme.” That got him a glance of amused derision. Before the reflection had the chance to form a response Loki spoke again, his voice taking a decisive tone. “You will answer questions now.”  
  
  
The expression darkened and the venom-touched eyes glared. Loki met the gaze with a look of unrelenting patience, the uncertainty in his mind unseen in his expression. The other’s gaze eventually averted, his jaw set as he relented. _~Very well. Ask.~_  
  
  
Loki did ask. During the next couple days he coaxed the story from his reflection. He listened with care as his counterpart detailed the missteps: the false assumption that the Aesir would tolerate him as their leader, that Odin would tolerate him in Thor’s place. Sending the Destroyer after the Thunderer was an action that stank of desperation, evidence for how his plans and plots had unraveled to a point where it became necessary to take drastic measures.  
  
  
There was more, so much more. The story did not end after Thor’s return, but the reflection shied from the telling of it when Loki tried to wheedle in out of him. He said, _~You do not need to know. So much has been changed already. What happened after will not occur this time, it is unimportant.~_ Unimportant enough that his hands trembled as he spoke, that Loki felt his control slipping. With nothing more said as the mirror rippled and the reflection’s pale face faded, though his presence remained muted in the back of Loki’s mind.  
  
  
An annoyed sigh gusted from Loki. His counterpart had not lied during any part of the interrogation, the Liesmith would have known. However Loki recognized how valuable omissions could be. He had no doubt that the future version of him had been excluding almost as much information as he had been sharing. There were too many holes in the story for all to have been revealed. It did not surprise him that the reflection had left out key elements. He wanted a hold of Loki, wanted to ensure that his younger self heeded his commands. It was what Loki would have done, though now that he was on the receiving end he found it intolerable.  
  
  
His counterpart had provided much to think about. Loki needed time to digest it all, to let his schemes fall into place around the new information. Killing off the Jotnar and Laufey along with them, that act was supposed to prove his loyalty to the Allfather. From his reflection’s recounting of it all, destroying the Frost Giants would not win him praise from Odin. He tried to deny it, but that was all he wanted. Even after all the lies he still wanted the Allfather’s approval far more than he wished to see the fall of Asgard and her arrogant citizens. The young Asga_ the young Jotun sighed in frustration, his mind was too cluttered and his racing thoughts would not allow him to work out his next move.  
  
  
He walked out of his room for the first time since he began questioning his counterpart days ago. Beyond the enclosed safety of his wards he became aware of how hungry, famished he was. He had forgotten to eat, he realized, since before he tricked Thor into attacking Jotenheim. Two days had passed, and now the morning of the third crept by. That was one of his more annoying habits. When he found a new breed of magic to master or found himself embroiled in the middle of a prank, he would become so enthralled by the learning that he often ignore the rest of the world around him, including his own body’s needs. The servants of Asgard often made sure he ate, or at least made the effort to feed him. Odd that Sigyn had not been sent with a tray to knock at his door, or perhaps she had and he had been too busy to hear her. Either way it did not matter.  
  
  
The Liesmith made his way to the dining hall but halted just inside the door. Sif and her merry band of buffoons were there lounging at the table. They had doubtless been there the entire time. Without Thor’s inspiration they were parasites that did nothing but gorge on Asgard’s bountiful victuals and recount exaggerated war stories. Loki was not in the mood for them. With his teeth clenched he turned to stride back out of the room.  
  
  
“Loki.” Hogan’s call halted him and drew the attention of the full group.  
  
  
“My friend.” Volstagg had bits of meat in his beard, and he gestured Loki closer with a gristly bird leg that had several bites out of it. “We’ve not seen you for many days.”  
  
  
Loki considered him with concealed disgust; they were not friends. “I have been busy,” He said with a blank tone, that simple truth blended well with the lie that next fell off his silvered tongue, “convincing mother to permit me to visit Thor.”  
  
  
Sif perked up, staring at him with a baffled expression that subdued her obstinate dislike. She strived for a pleasant tone that ended up sounding neutral and curious. “You’re not allowed to see him?”  
  
  
“Father forbade it before…” He trailed of, letting an intentional silence fall throughout the hall. Odin had done no such thing. Sif had no way of knowing what had occurred in the vault when prince confronted king and the Allfather was not awake to dispute the Liesmith’s words.  
  
  
The lady warrior digested the information and stirred with distrust. “Why do you seek to visit him?”  
  
  
“Mothe_ The queen fears that the Allfather will not wake from the Odinsleep.” Loki had not spoken with the queen, but he could imagine her worries all the same. “Once Thor is reunited with Mjornir his banishment will be lifted, he will be king.”  
  
  
“Once he is…” Sif trailed off and glanced at the others, not even bothering with subtlety as she took in their expressions. For a moment Loki feared that he had added too many mistruths to their exchange, that the Aesir warrior had finally found a way to catch him at his game. Prodding her with the idea of Thor ruling Asgard had been too much, he should have let her reach that conclusion on her own. He drew himself up, defiance flashing in his eyes as the warrior maid turned back to him.  
  
“You think Thor will prove worthy of Mjornir?”  
  
  
He did not expect that question; the shock that flashed across his features was utterly unfeigned. Was she really that oblivious? He blinked the surprise away, fixing his eyes on Sif. “You doubt the determination of my brother?”  
  
  
“No.”  
  
  
“Thor is the only one who can ever be worthy of Mjornir.” Loki stated. That admission hurt even as he made it, but it was a muted pain. He would never be judged worthy by Odin’s magic, never earn the Allfather’s praise. The Liesmith spoke again, “He is_” He stopped, turned as the door behind him opened. One of the Einherjar guards entered, offering a salute as he eyed the group before addressing the prince. “Heimdall requires your presence, Highness.”  
  
  
As glad as he was for the excuse to quit Sif’s company Loki fought back the scowl that attempted to cross his expression. The guardian was hardly someone he wanted to see at that moment. He gave a curt nod and turned back to the warrior woman. “It appears that our conversation must end.” He said, turning and heading past the guard.  
  
  
“Perhaps.” Sif stood from her seat, her gaze swiveling to the guard. “Did the Gatekeeper request that he come alone?”  
  
  
“He did not.” The guard reported.  
  
  
The warrior maiden gave the Liesmith a pointed, expecting smile. He stared at her, frustration in his eyes though his expression remained blank. From the back of his mind the reflection muttered a few choice obscenities. Loki forced a smile and stated, “I can think of no reason he would object to your presence.”  
  
  
Sif and Heimdal had to be working together against him, thought Loki as he strolled away with the warrior maid following behind him. They were related after all. Why else would they both be so eager to tear him down in any way possible? The Liesmith kept the pace quick, Using speed to deter conversation as they traveled towards the guardian’s domain.  
  
  
“Wait here.” Loki commanded once they crossed part way over the Bifrost and then he continued his approach alone, the colored surface of the bridge shimmering beneath his boots. He focused his full attention on the guardian and refused to cringe from the gaze that seemed to pierce through his wards and mental shields. It had not been his attack, but Heimdall’s tone urged him not to quibble over details.  
  
  
“What troubles you, Gatekeeper?”  
  
  
“I turned my gaze upon you this last eve, but could neither see you nor hear you.” The guardian’s face was impassive but his bronze eyes searched Loki’s face. “You were shrouded from me.”  
  
  
 _~Like the Frost Giants that entered this realm.~_ Echoed through Loki’s mind, a memory from the reflection. He felt a jolt of nervousness; he had nearly forgotten his plot to let the Jotuns into Asgard, so distracted was he by the development of his counterpart. The Liesmith pursed his lips, he owed the Gatekeeper no explaination and Heimdall could have no proof to back any accusation. “Is that all that you have summoned me to discuss?”  
  
  
“There has been troubling movement in Jotunheim since your attack.”  
  
  
“Movement?...” Loki motioned Sif and her pets to approach. “What sort of movement?”  
  
  
A frown creased the guardian’s features at Loki’s docile query.  
  
  
“What sort of movement?” Loki repeated as the warrior maid and warriors three came into earshot.  
  
  
“There is a faction among the Jotnar, led by one called Helblindi_” Bronze eyes sharply caught poison green as the Liesmith gave an involuntary twitch. Loki fought to keep his expression still beneath the watcher’s studying gaze. The reflection’s presence churned in his head, boiling with sudden agitation. Disbelief, fear, and then a rush of anger that would have had him stumbling if he hadn’t been focusing on control. He blinked slowly and raised his eyes to Heimdall’s.  
  
  
“How numerous is this faction?”  
  
  
Heimdall’s face remained still as stone, giving no hint to what he saw in the Liesmith’s expression. He reported. “He has the support of nearly a third of the Jotun population.”  
  
  
Loki shook his head, disbelief swelling in him. How dare this new complication arise before he’d had the chance to deal with the last one? Battle with the Frost Giants had been the last thing on his mind, it made little sense for the brutes to challenge the Aesir. With that in mind he said. “War will do greater damage to Jotunheim than it would to Asgard. Laufey knows this no matter how eager he seemed to be to take part.”  
  
  
“He has not spoken against their actions.”  
  
  
“Why should Laufey speak against war?” Sif broke in, her hand rested on her weapon and her sharp gaze moved from Guardian to Liesmith and back again.  
  
  
Loki turned on her and the warriors. “You all saw their realm, no glory remains in that crumbling city. Their society has decayed since the days of Odin’s war, they are no rival to the might of Asgard.”  
  
  
“Then why does the Allfather not crush them?” Frandall queried, eyes alight with eagerness for battle.  
  
  
“I do not know, I do not question the decisions of our king,” he said bitingly and turned back to the Gatekeeper who still studied him with watchful eyes. “I will inform the queen of this development, you will continue to watch the Frost Giants?”  
  
  
“I will.”  
  
  
“Good.” Loki turned to go.  
  
  
“And what of Thor?”  
  
  
He cast green eyes on Sif once more, annoyance humming beneath the surface of his blank expression. “My brother will have to wait. If the Jotnar truly intend to rekindle the war then a mortal who can’t even lift a hammer will be of no use to us.”  
  
  
“We will go.” Proclaimed the warrior maid. “We can find a way to reunite him with Mjornir.”  
  
  
Loki scoffed. He was not a queen and could do so anytime he liked. “Depriving Asgard of crucial warriors.”  
  
  
“Only Sif and I will go.” Volstagg proposed. “And Heimdall can bring us back when we are needed.”  
  
  
Loki waved his hand and snapped out in frustration. “Do as you wish.”  
  
  
 _~You can’t send her to Thor,~_ the voice in the back of his mind seethed, _~You fool, that’s how they defeated us last time.~_  
  
  
Loki ignored him, his eyes on the light of the great device as it sent Sif away. He turned, his mind already calculating the queen’s reaction to the news. The Bifrost swirled as he strode away. With each step he could sense the bronze eyes as they bore into his back. Damn Heimdall. Damn him, his watchful eyes, and all his loyalty to Asgard. Damn the reflection too, for good measure.  
  
  
“Who is Helblindi?” He spoke the words in a harsh whisper, too quiet for the warriors behind him to hear but inescapable for his counterpart.  
  
  
The admission came slowly, the amusement gone from his mental tone and the anger chased to the background. _~Laufey’s son.~_  
  
  
Loki stumbled, the implication jolting through him. “Our_” He silenced himself, all too aware of the presence of Thor’s friends at his heel.  
  
  
 _~Our **real** brother.~_

  
  
**Next Time:**

"No, absolutely not."

  


"Mothe_ My queen," Loki protested.

  


"Don't you do that," Frigg spoke fiercely. "No matter your blood heritage I am your mother and will be addressed as such! And I will not allow you to rush to your death in Jotunheim."

  


The Liesmith pursed his lips and forced his thoughts into order, his voice calm as he spoke again, "Mother. I am not like Thor, I do not intend to rush in foolishly. Ignoring the Frost Giants has not worked, battling them to the edge of extinction has not worked. I do not wish war with them, only permission to see if Laufey is amendable to a conversation about the possibility of peace."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The icy blade arced through the air, stopping inches from Loki's throat. The Frost Giant snarled and from the structures of ice a gravely voice spoke, "you were fools to return Asgardians." 

  


"Put down your weapons," the Liesmith ground out. He ignored the growl from the Jotun before him, turning to glare at Hogan and Volstagg and the blades they had unsheathed. "You heard me. We came only to talk." The last part he addressed to the darkened throne, to the figure whose red eyes studied him from the darkness. He waited, all too aware that any hint of a misstep could leave him impaled on the spike that hovered near his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe that I finished this chapter, it took soooooo long. Let me know what you think of Sif; I don't intend to write her very often because I can't get her characterization right, but if anyone has any suggestions on how to fix that.....*points to review box.* Also, I would love to know what people think of the interaction between Loki and his reflection. I want them sort of on the same side but since I can't see Loki working well with anyone I've decided to make it a bumpy road for him.


End file.
